Ever
by lizzieman555
Summary: Sam and Grace are married and live in the cabin by the wolves with  thier five year old son Joseph.
1. Chapter 1

Ever

**Grace**

I was in the kitchen cooking for my family of was outside. I felt to arms wrap around me. I giggled.

"Sam!" I said

"What?"he asked

"Nothing" I said with a grin "will you go get Joseph and tell him dinners ready?"

"Is dinner ready?"he asked

"no just i've seen the wolves getting closer to our fence and I still don't trust Shelby."I said

"Grace..." he said

"Sam." I said using the same tone he did.

"Fine I'll go get him. Out in the freezing cold! All alone!" he teased

"Samuel! Don't even start with the know why I can never go outside." I said

"Alright but I think they miss you. It's been what? Seven years since you've turned into a wolf?"he asked

"yep! And if you don't mind I'd like to keep it that way." I said

He grinned and walked out the door. We still lived in the cabin surrounded by woods and when our son Joseph turned two we put a fence aroud our yard so the wolves could stay away from us. Sam and I hated being away from them but Joseph was our first consern.I really liked living out here. I still some friends like Cole. Isabele came over every now and then she said she missed us but I think she really missed Cole.

Face it as much as we deny it we all do. Every spring he vists for a while. Joseph who is five wonders why he never vists in the spring and not on his birthday. Cole feels Awful for missing it. But his birthday is in February so it's way too cold. I was so caught up in my thoughts I almost didn't hear my husband calling my name franticly.

"GRACE! COME HERE!" he yelled I walked up to the glass door.

"What Sam?" I asked

"Come here! I know it's cold but you'll be okay!" he called I cowardly steped outside.

My son was timidly hiding behind Sam. I looked at what he was afraid of. There was a wolf not three feet from our side of the Fence.

"How'd he get over here?" I asked

"I don't know!" Sam said I took a step closer to the wolf.

It wasn't Cole, or Shelby.

I looked at Sam " I think it's Paul." I said

He opened his mouth to speak but I realized how cold it was. I started shaking. I glanced at Sam. His mouth dropped.

"No!" he cried "Please not now!"

"Get Joseph inside i'll come back soon!" I promised " Bye Sam... Bye Joseph. I love you both more than the world." I said and ran away with tears in my eyes wondering how many times I had left.

**Sam**

I watched Grace run away destine to keep her secret from Joseph. I knew we were thinking the same thing. How many times did she really have left? She's been a wolf for eight years but has probally changed about 12 maybe?

"oh god!" I said before I could hold myself back

This could be Grace's last turn. I prayed that she would come back to me. That she wouldn't just leave us like that.I hated being a wolf! I'm glad it's over for me now. I change if I want to. I want to right now. I condsidered that as a ! I told myself. I will not leave Joseph! No matter what happens to Grace I will stay with Joseph.

"Daddy?" he asked looking up at me

"what?"i asked

"wheres mommy?" he asked with tears in his eyes

"she'll be back soon." I assured both of us. "c'mon lets eat. Lets do something special! Since mommys not here lets sit outside and eat!"he shook his head

"no! I'm afraid another wolf will come and scare me!" he cried

"I promise you they'll stay away."i winked at him

"alright." he said and carried his plate outside

Joseph was very tense during dinner. I assured him it was fine. The second he finished dinner he wanted to go inside. I scaned the horizin. No sign of her. So I agreed. He seemed tired so I sugested he go to sleep he agreed and went up to his room. It was almost nine-o'clock so I went to our room and grabbed my gutiar and sat outside. Still no sign of I realized it I was playing 'My Summer Girl' I was shocked but realized I calling Grace. Suddenly I heard the sound of a branch breaking. My eyes darted up to find who made that noice. Standing infront of me was a large wolf. I didn't have to guess who it was.

"Grace." I sighed

I tried to hop over the fence to see her. To my surprise she growled at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Sam**

I took a step back. I knew when you were a wolf you lost your memory. She remebered the song so I went back to playing it.

"_i fell for here in the summer she's lovley summer the summer she's my favorite summer girl." _I sang sadly

"Please back to us. Joseph needs you. I need you. Don't let this be your last time."i cried she looked up at me with apoligetic eyes.

"Daddy?" Joseph yelled trying to pull me away from the fence.

"Go inside I'll be in in a sec."i tried he just shook his head and pulled me inside.

"No it's a wolf! Your staying here with me!" he said and pulled me on to the couch.

We were watching he was. I was staring at the door hoping that any second Grace would walk through it. I heard Joseph yawn I looked at him. He was sound asleep. I picked him up and took him to his room. I didn't think Grace would be coming home tonight. She was probally hunting now. I found myself dialing a framilure number.

"Hey Grace!" Isabele said over the line.

"Not quite." I said

"Sam Roth? Whats the matter? Wheres Grace?"she asked

"What are you doing?"I asked her.

"My parents wanted me to go to some fancy dinner with them. But I can comce over. why?"she asked

"Grace is a wolf." I said

"I'm on my way." she said and hung up.

I looked at the calender. I had no idea what day or month it was. It was March third. The wolves should change back any day now. I really wasn't ready for a ton of people in this house.I decided once Isabele got here I would go look for Grace. I rubbed my arms. They were rough with scars still. Oh gosh please tell me Joseph can start the bath by himself! I need Grace to be here. I heard the door open.

"Grace?" I asked

"No. Sorry but it's only me." Isabele said

"Thank God your here!" I said

"So what are we going to do to get Grace back?" she asked

"You are going to watch Joseph until I bring her back." I said she looked angry

"What? No! Sam she's my friend! I'm coming with you!" she yelled

"Shhh! Joseph is asleep! And she's my Wife!" I yelled and ran out the back door.

I was on a grace hunt. I looked high and low for her. My phone vibrated in my pocket. The number was restricted. I pressed ignore. I looked for her until atleast two in the morning. Then I turned around and went back home. I found Isabele asleep in Cole's room. I turned off the light and went upstairs to my and Grace's room. It pained me to lie down in the cold dark bed while Grace was somewhere all alone. My phone woke me up every ten minutes. The same restricted number. I blocked the number and slept all the rest of the night.

**Grace**

I had no idea where I was but I had a feeling I was far away from anyone I knew. I had a feeling Joseph was asleep so I didn't call the home number I tried Sam's cell. No answer. I tried several times. I was in Walmart. Hoping to get a hold of anyone. It was about four in the morning and no one had answered.

"Get a hold of anyone Darling?" the manager asked me

" may I ask what city I'm in." I asked him

"Well the closest city to here would be Mercy Falls Minnisota." he said

"Mercy Falls?"i asked he nodded

"do you want me to drop you off anywhere?"he asked

I smiled politley. " Well it doesn't look like my husbands going to pick up so where's the closest hotel?" I asked

"about three miles away. I'll take you 'kay?" he asked I nodded

we were speeding down the road. I hoped no one reconized me. I could always go to my parents but I had a feeling I would never leave.

"Hun is this alright?" he asked when we pulled up to a Inn.

"it's perfect thank you so much!" I said and got out of the car.

Once I got setled I tried to call Sam again.

"Your number has been permently blocked from the phone of Sam Roth." it said

"HE BLOCKED ME?" I asked

I'll sleep for a hour or two the I'll call the home when I wake up. Joseph should be up by then.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three **

**Sam**

Isabele was feeding Joseph breakfast. Apearently I had no idea how to cook for a kid. The phone rang.

" I'll get it!" he yelled

" tell me who it is first." I said

"it says restricted. Whats that mean?" he asked

"i'll answer it." I said and ran to the other room with the cord-less phone

"Listen." I started "i blocked you from my cell phone. Will you please Stop calling! I have no idea what you want but leave us alone." I said and hung up

I got five steps back when it rang again. Same number. I answered.

"What do you want?" I asked

the person on the other end was crying " to come home. Please come pick me up. I'm at the Inn in Mercy Falls." she said and hung up.

"Isabele watch Joseph." I said grabbed my keys and ran out the door.

**Grace**

I stood outside waiting for the truck. It's been ten minutes and no sign of Sam. Maybe he didn't know it was me on the phone. I got really cold.

"Oh no!" I cried and ran away to the woods hoping Sam would understand.

**Sam**

Traffic was really backed up. I was hurring to get Grace. I got to the directions I hurried to the door. There was no sign of her anywhere. I sighed and got back in my truck.

"Sam!" I heard her call.

She was shaking rapidly. She was about to change. "Get inside!" I yelled she ran as fast as she could to the truck.

" I'm so-o-o-o cold." her teeth chattered

I put my arms around her attempting to keep her warm. I pulled over leaving the truck running. I got the blanket from the back and wraped it around her. Her lips were turning blue. I was seriously worried about her. I drove home quickly. Once I got there I pulled into the garge and ushered her inside. I heard laughing from the kitchen.

"MOMMY!" Joseph yelled and tackled Grace.

The laughing silenced. I realized Joseph came from the living room. The laughing came from the kitchen.

"Grace!" Isabele cried and ran out of the kitchen. "Listen! If you ever step outside again! No matter what this-" she pointed to Sam then looked at Joseph then stopped "Says... I will kill you understand?" she asked then hugged me. "I was SSOO worried it was your last-"

"Well thanks love. I'm glad your worried about me. As much as your friend." said a male voice in the kitchen. I ran to the kitchen

"Cole?" I asked.

"Hey." he said


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Sam

"Sam I made a mistake... I need your help with it..." Cole said

"What do you need?" I asked him

Grace Isabele and Joseph joined me in the kitchen

"Umm Hey Joseph lets go play blocks upstairs..." Isabele suggested

"Yay! C'mon!" he said pulling her arms toward his room.

"What the crap did you do?" I asked

"Sam I made a really big mistake!" he cried

"What did you do? Cole were your friends we'll always help you." Grace said

"I don't need help... but Isabele does." he said my face dropped I looked at Grace. She was smiling!

Cole locked eyes with her "Grace this isn't good! Stop smiling..." she kept smiling

"I understand you won't be there all the time for her but-" she started

"Grace this is my last year..." he said her smile dropped within a millisecond

"Cole! How could you do this? She'll be alone!" I yelled

"I'm gonna go find Isabele!" She said and left

Grace

I found my son and pregneant bestfriend in the play room. Joseph was teaching her to build a tower I locked eyes with her and tried to smiled... but failed. She looked back at me with sad eyes. I walked over to her and sat down by her.

"Hey." she said

"Isabele why didn't you tell me?" I asked "You know i'll always be there for you... no matter what Cole says."

"Hey Grace?" she asked "would you mind if I stayed here for... a bit."

"No not at all! Do you want Cole's room? We could redecorate it and-" I started

"Grace I want like he left it... if he never vists again... I guess I just want my kid to remember him..." she said and looked down sad.

"It's forever isn't it... You don't want your parents to find out?" I asked she nodded

"I'm twenty six but they don't know..." she trailed off

"Isabele don't worry... Sam and I will protect you..." I said she grinned

"Thanks Grace." she said and grinned

Sam and Cole came in the door... They both looked sad.

"Hey Joseph!" Cole said

"Hi Cole..." he said "Want to play blocks?"

"Sorry kiddo but I have to leave..." he said Isabele's eyes snapped up.

"_What?"_ she asked

"I have to leave. It's too early for me to be a wolf..." he walked over to her she started crying... "bye Isabele." he said and gave her a quick kiss "tell her I said 'hi'"

"Her?" she asked

"Just a feeling..." he said and grinned then left.

We all stared at Isabele two tears escaped from her eyes.

"Um... I'm going to go to bed..." she said

"I'll go with you." I said and followed her down the stairs to Cole's old room.


End file.
